Big McIntosh/Gallery
Seasons one and two :Seasons: Season 1 • Season 2 Big McIntosh with the Apple family S1E01.Png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Big McIntosh pulling plough in Applejack's imagination S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Applejack "are you saying" S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Big McIntosh heavy bag1 S01E07.png|Dragonshy Apple family defending the farm S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Applejack facehoof S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Young Big McIntosh with Granny Smith S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Burrowed Big McIntosh S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony, Part 2 Big McIntosh Nope S2E3.png|Lesson Zero Big McIntosh's costume S2E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Big McIntosh onstage ID S2E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Big McIntosh "Eeyup" S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Big McIntosh cool serious look S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Big McIntosh cries S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Big Mac gets ready S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 2 S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie sad fillies cart Big Mac S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Twilight Sparkle checking another item off the list S2E20.png|It's About Time Big McIntosh talking 3 S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Big Mac sweating S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Fritter and Meadow Song raising the barn S3E03.png Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Fritter and Meadow Song pulling the ropes S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones surrounding the ponies S3E03.png The Apple Family gets distracted by the Pinkies S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones surrounding the barn S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clone hits Big McIntosh S3E03.png The barn collapses S3E03.png Pinkie Pie arrives S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'You look pretty busy right now' S3E03.png Applejack and Big Mac watch the clones leave S3E03.png Applejack tells the Pinkie clones to come back S3E03.png Applejack clean up after yourselves S3E03.png Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Winona running S3E03.png Pinkies swarming Ponyville S3E3.png Big McIntosh and Apple Bloom closes the door S3E03.png Twilight blocking up the entrance to the lake S3E3.png Magic Duel Applemac S3E5.png|Big McIntosh helping Twilight win the magic duel by posing as a gender-swapped Applejack. Pinkie_painting_Big_Mac_S3E5.png Rarity, Applejack, Granny Smith and Big McIntosh waiting S3E5.png Applejack_and_Rarity_switch_out_S3E5.png Apple Family Reunion Apple family at table S3E08.png Applejack & Big McIntosh ok that's new S3E8.png|Eeyup...that's new. Applejack full of spark S3E8.png|I agree with little sis. Who you callin old S3E08.png Applejack just let me S3E8.png|Dang. Applejack and Granny Smith S3E08.png Big McIntosh biting a chunk of wood S3E8.png Big McIntosh S3E8.png Granny Smith 'And just in time' S3E08.png The Apples arriving at the reunion S3E08.png Big McIntosh sniffing yumminess S3E8.png|Hmmm, this smells yummy. Big McIntosh is coast clear S3E8.png|Coast is clear right? Big McIntosh enjoying treat S3E8.png|Enjoying this treat. Big McIntosh uh oh S3E8.png|Uh oh. Big McIntosh nothing to see here S3E8.png|Nothing to see here Applejack. Big McIntosh it wasn't me S3E8.png|It wasn't me. Applejack gives instructions S3E08.png Apples have fun S3E08.png Big McIntosh notices dentures S3E08.png Dentures on Big McIntosh nose S3E08.png Big McIntosh gives dentures back S3E08.png Big Mac looks into the distance S03E08.png Rainbow of fruit bats 2 S03E08.png Bat Attack 2 S3E08.png Big McIntosh jumps off the wagon S3E08.png Big McIntosh up go the beams S03E08.png Raise This Barn Big Mac and Braeburn S03E08.png Apple family at the barn S3E8.png Babs Seed eye error 2 and Apple family S3E8.png The Apple Family together S3E08.png Photo album 0 (Family picture) S3E8.png Photo album 5 (Stallions working together) S3E8.png Photo album 9 (Having a snack) S3E8.png The Apples looking through their photo album S3E8.png Spike at Your Service Spike with the list S3E09.png Big McIntosh putting bags into wagon S3E09.png Spike falls to wagon S3E09.png Big McIntosh notice wagon gone S3E09.png Big McIntosh notice wagon S3E09.png Keep Calm and Flutter On Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith salvaging apples S03E10.png Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac on top of ice S03E10.png Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac caught in blast S03E10.png Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac in midair S03E10.png Just for Sidekicks Nurse Snowheart and Screwy S03E11.png Screwy looking at butterflies S3E11.png Magical Mystery Cure Applejack and Big Mac planting seeds S03E13.png Applejack rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Applejack and Big McIntosh in the gym EG.png Applejack, Pinkie, and Big Mac in the gym EG.png Pinkie Pie chugging apple cider EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Rainbow Dash sitting down EG.png Rainbow Dash putting ears on EG.png Big McIntosh eating an apple EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Rainbow Dash pointing at the camera EG.png Pinkie Pie "hands wave up" EG.png Rarity and Applejack on lunch table EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png Fluttershy dancing with students EG.png Applejack and Big McIntosh dancing EG.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Applejack and family pulling at vines S4E01.png Big McIntosh whipped by black vine S4E01.png Big McIntosh unamused "nnnope" S4E01.png Big Mac surrounded by vines S4E01.png Big McIntosh vine-whipped again S4E01.png Pinkie Apple Pie Pinkie Pie talking with Apple family S4E09.png Apple Bloom excited S4E09.png Applejack "try to tone it down" S4E09.png Applejack "don't want to make them jealous" S4E09.png Big McIntosh lifting a stove S4E09.png Big McIntosh pie in the face S4E09.png Applejack blushing S4E09.png Pinkie Pie "already super-happy as a Pie" S4E09.png Pinkie Pie super excited S4E09.png Pinkie Pie "best family twirl ever!" S4E09.png Applejack, Big Mac, and Granny Smith watching Pinkie S4E09.png Apple family looking at scroll S4E09.png Big McIntosh and Granny Smith together S4E09.png Pinkie Pie hugging Apples S4E09.png Apple family deep pondering S4E09.png Granny Smith mentions Goldie Delicious S4E09.png Granny Smith has the plan S4E09.png Big McIntosh big grin S4E09.png Pinkie Pie and Apple family "road trip!" S4E09.png Pinkie Pie excited agreement S4E09.png Big McIntosh loading up wagon S4E09.png Big Mac puts Apple Bloom in the wagon S4E09.png Apple Bloom "isn't that it on your head" S4E09.png Granny Smith walking past Mac and Bloom S4E09.png Big Mac and Apple Bloom looking at AJ S4E09.png Applejack and her family gathered S4E09.png Applejack talking with her family S4E09.png Apple Bloom and Big Mac by the wagon S4E09.png|What's with the trombone? Expecting to meet parasprites? Pinkie Pie cheerful with saddlebags S4E09.png Big McIntosh showered with confetti S4E09.png Big McIntosh getting annoyed S4E09.png Big McIntosh rolling his eyes S4E09.png Applejack and siblings by wagon S4E09.png Big McIntosh trotting S4E09.png The Apple family and Pinkie on the wagon S4E09.png Applejack and Granny Smith clapping their hooves S4E09.png Applejack 'We travel the road of generations' S4E09.png Apple Bloom, Big McIntosh and Applejack jumping S4E09.png Applejack, Big McIntosh and Apple Bloom jumping S4E09.png Apple Bloom, Big McIntosh and Applejack dancing S4E09.png Apple Bloom, Big McIntosh and Applejack together S4E09.png Big McIntosh saying eeyup S4E09.png Apple Bloom singing while Big McIntosh is smiling S4E09.png Apple Bloom '...the land' S4E09.png Big McIntosh struggling through the wind S4E09.png The Apples as pirates S4E09.png Pinkie Pie in bandit clothing S4E09.png Pinkie Pie and the Apples together S4E09.png Pinkie Pie hugging the Apples S4E09.png Pinkie with a bucket of paint S4E09.png Pinkie throwing pink paint S4E09.png Pinkie Pie hugging all of the Apples S4E09.png Pinkie Pie and the Apple family singing S4E09.png Pinkie and the Apple family together S4E09.png The wind S4E09.png The snow S4E09.png The wagon collapses S4E09.png Applejack angry at Big McIntosh S4E09.png Applejack notices Pinkie S4E09.png Applejack 'I mean' S4E09.png Applejack '...all this stuff wasn't gonna be...' S4E09.png Big McIntosh looks at Applejack's face S4E09.png Applejack 'We haven't got a raft' S4E09.png Big McIntosh looks at Applejack angrily S4E09.png Applejack 'Don't know that it's helpful' S4E09.png Applejack 'Worth a shot!' S4E09.png Pinkie Pie 'Woo-hoo!' S4E09.png Pinkie pops out of the stuff S4E09.png Pinkie taking a picture S4E09.png Photo of the Apples S4E09.png Pinkie Pie 'This one is for the scrapbook!' S4E09.png Pinkie with her scrapbook S4E09.png Photographs of the Apples during the road trip S4E09.png The Apples and Pinkie on the raft S4E09.png River water about to soak the Apples S4E09.png The Apples being soaked S4E09.png Pinkie Pie '...the parachute will open' S4E09.png Pinkie Pie 'That is deep!' S4E09.png The Apples and Pinkie looking for the map S4E09.png The Apples trying to get the map S4E09.png Big McIntosh and Applejack angry at Apple Bloom S4E09.png The Apple siblings smiling for the camera S4E09.png Pinkie Pie 'Ooh, that's another keeper!' S4E09.png Granny Smith taking the helm S4E09.png Pinkie Pie trembling S4E09.png Pinkie Pie "tell us more!" S4E09.png Apple Bloom and Big Mac scared S4E09.png AJ and Granny smiling for Pinkie S4E09.png Apple Bloom and Big Mac frightened S4E09.png Apples frozen and Pinkie humming S4E09.png Apple siblings glaring at Granny Smith S4E09.png Apple Bloom surprised face S4E09.png Apple Bloom angry "hey!" S4E09.png Apple Bloom passing the blame to Big Mac S4E09.png Big McIntosh angry "hey!" S4E09.png Apple family fighting over steering wheel S4E09.png Steering wheel flying up S4E09.png Steering wheel lands in river S4E09.png Applejack surrounded by family S4E09.png Big McIntosh glaring at Applejack S4E09.png Pinkie Pie mentions the waterfall S4E09.png Pinkie Pie and Apples looking toward waterfall S4E09.png Apple family raft approaching waterfall S4E09.png Apple family panicking S4E09.png Apple family and raft plummeting S4E09.png Pinkie Pie and Apples going down waterfall S4E09.png Pinkie Pie takes photo with Big McIntosh S4E09.png Raft emerges from waterfall S4E09.png Apple family soaked S4E09.png Pinkie Pie floats onto raft S4E09.png Apple family raft collapsing S4E09.png The Apples walking while Pinkie is hopping S4E09.png Pinkie Pie and the Apples in front of Goldie's house S4E09.png Applejack 'Maybe you could read...' S4E09.png Pinkie Pie '...to get more scrapbook paper!' S4E09.png Applejack '...fallin' apart like this' S4E09.png Big McIntosh 'I was the pony who' S4E09.png|"I was the pony who-" Granny Smith 'Now, now, Big Mac' S4E09.png|Arrgh, why does Granny Smith have to stop him from saying even a sentence?! Applejack 'She does not have to feel obliged to consider herself one' S4E09.png Granny Smith 'Sure as applesauce' S4E09.png Granny Smith hears Pinkie S4E09.png Applejack '...and now look at us' S4E09.png Big McIntosh and Granny Smith looking at each other S4E09.png The Apples looking at Pinkie hopping S4E09.png Goldie meets Pinkie and the Apples S4E09.png The Apples and Pinkie together S4E09.png Granny Smith and Big McIntosh looking at each other S4E09.png The Apples and Pinkie looking at Goldie S4E09.png Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh looking at the gingerbread house S4E09.png The Apples see Goldie pulling a book S4E09.png Goldie showing the book to the Apples S4E09.png Goldie 'Oh, dear' S4E09.png Granny Smith 'What is it' S4E09.png Pinkie Pie 'Am I not an Apple after all' S4E09.png Goldie 'The page is all smudged' S4E09.png The Apples and Goldie sees Pinkie disappointed S4E09.png Granny Smith 'Darn tootin'!' S4E09.png Apple Bloom 'Yes siree!' S4E09.png Big McIntosh saying 'Eeyup!' S4E09.png Family hug S4E09.png Pinkie Pie about to take a picture with her tail S4E09.png Photograph of the family hug S4E09.png Scrapbook containing the family pictures S4E09.png Pinkie Pie and the Apples on the wagon S4E09.png The Apples and Pinkie listening to Goldie talking S4E09.png Big McIntosh 'Nnope' S4E09.png The Apples and Pinkie singing the reprise S4E09.png Framed photo of the Apples and Pinkie S4E09.png Goldie looking at her cat S4E09.png Pinkie Pie and the Apples singing the reprise S4E09.png Big McIntosh outside of the barn S4E09.png Big McIntosh drops an umbrella on the ground S4E09.png Big McIntosh sees Apple Bloom emerge from the wagon S4E09.png Big McIntosh smiling S4E09.png Big McIntosh 'Eeyup!' S4E09.png Applejack preventing Big McIntosh from moving S4E09.png The Apples arguing S4E09.png Pinkie looking at the Apples arguing S4E09.png Pinkie Pie 'Look at me!' S4E09.png Pinkie Pie "arguing" along with the Apples S4E09.png Simple Ways A small-scale model of Ponyville S4E13.png Rarity 'there's really no need' S4E13.png Applejack 'And I don't know anypony' S4E13.png Rarity pulling a wagon S4E13.png Applejack and Big McIntosh looking at each other S4E13.png Filli Vanilli The Ponytones flyer S4E14.png Rarity 'let's run through that again!' S4E14.png Rarity blowing pitch pipe 1 S4E14.png Big Mac scatting S4E14.png The Ponytones harmonizing S4E14.png Ponies listening to the Ponytones S4E14.png Big Mac singing S4E14.png Torch Song singing S4E14.png Ponies watching the Ponytones on stage S4E14.png Fluttershy moving her body S4E14.png Spike complimenting Rarity S4E14.png Rarity 'but this is an ensemble' S4E14.png The Ponytones smiling S4E14.png The Ponytones looking angry at Spike S4E14.png Fluttershy complimenting all the Ponytones S4E14.png Big McIntosh 'Eeyup' S4E14.png Toe-Tapper and Torch Song walking to backstage S4E14.png Big Mac going up on stage S4E14.png Big Mac tired S4E14.png Rarity 'Haven't I told you about punctuality' S4E14.png Rarity tying up Big Mac's bowtie S4E14.png The Ponytones dancing S4E14.png Big Mac gulping S4E14.png Big Mac sweating S4E14.png Big Mac 'Nope' S4E14.png Rarity 'Did you lose your voice' S4E14.png Big Mac gulp S4E14.png Big Mac says 'Eeyup' S4E14.png Other Ponytones shocked S4E14.png The other Ponytones and Fluttershy looking at Big Mac S4E14.png Rarity 'Whatever did you do to cause this' S4E14.png Big Mac on stage S4E14.png Pinkie Pie looking at Big Mac S4E14.png Big Mac inhales S4E14.png Rarity becomes angry S4E14.png Rarity pulls Big Mac's bowtie using magic S4E14.png Pinkie hopping while gobbling like a turkey S4E14.png Rarity 'Now we can't perform tonight!' S4E14.png Fluttershy 'Of course! A remedy!' S4E14.png Fluttershy running S4E14.png Rarity and Big Mac running S4E14.png Big Mac opens his mouth wide open S4E14.png Zecora closes Big Mac's mouth S4E14.png Zecora 'I can cure this pony that is hoarse' S4E14.png Fluttershy 'are we ever going to find a deep voice' S4E14.png Zecora chuckling S4E14.png Zecora 'forgive my strange elation' S4E14.png Rarity 'Zecora, that's fantastic!' S4E14.png Rarity 'you'd even appear on stage!' S4E14.png Zecora, Rarity and Big Mac looking S4E14.png Rarity 'What if you sang' S4E14.png Rarity 'not in front of everypony' S4E14.png Fluttershy confused S4E14.png Rarity pointing at Fluttershy S4E14.png Zecora, Big Mac and Rarity looking at Fluttershy S4E14.png The Ponytones and Fluttershy get ready for their performance S4E14.png Fluttershy inhales S4E14.png Fluttershy with a scrunchy face S4E14.png Big Mac inhaling S4E14.png The Ponytones performing S4E14.png Big Mac lip-syncing S4E14.png The Ponytones sings 'see the sunshine' S4E14.png Ponytones 'On every corner there's a rhythm playing' S4E14.png Ponytones 'The music takes you over and you'll' S4E14.png Ponytones 'Got the music in you' S4E14.png Big Mac pretends to sing S4E14.png Torch Song singing and Big Mac pretends to sing S4E14.png Ponytones performing S4E14.png ponytones smiling S4E14.png Main cast galloping towards the stage S4E14.png Big Mac blushing S4E14.png Zipporwhill's dad praising the Ponytones S4E14.png Big Mac, Rarity and Fluttershy worried S4E14.png The Ponytones performing in front of several ponies S4E14.png The Ponytones sing 'Got the music' S4E14.png The performance ends S4E14.png Zipporwhill very excited S4E14.png The Ponytones going backstage S4E14.png The Ponytones backstage S4E14.png Mayor praising the Ponytones S4E14.png Rarity 'we would love to' S4E14.png The Ponytones agreeing S4E14.png Other Ponytones smiling S4E14.png The Ponytones singing in front of a crowd of ponies S4E14.png Mayor watches Ponytones singing S4E14.png The Ponytones singing at the spa S4E14.png The Ponytones looking below S4E14.png Cheerilee talking to the Ponytones S4E14.png The Ponytones singing in the classroom S4E14.png Big Mac looking at Fluttershy S4E14.png Big Mac sweats whilst pretending to sing S4E14.png Students cheering S4E14.png Rarity and Big Mac walk up to Fluttershy S4E14.png Rarity "Big Mac's voice is all better" S4E14.png Rarity and Big McIntosh grinning S4E14.png Fluttershy walking away from Rarity and Big Mac S4E14.png Rarity and Big Mac "would it be okay" S4E14.png Big McIntosh sympathetic smile S4E14.png Fluttershy hugging Rarity and Big Mac S4E14.png Fluttershy singing and Big Mac sweating S4E14.png The Ponytones looking at Big Mac S4E14.png Big Mac nearly falls off stage S4E14.png Fluttershy frozen in the spotlight S4E14.png Fluttershy runs out of Sugarcube Corner S4E14.png Applejack confronting Big Mac S4E14.png Applejack "you got some 'splainin' to do" S4E14.png Applejack talking to Big McIntosh S4E14.png Applejack "couldn't bring herself to come into the spotlight" S4E14.png Twilight and friends go after Fluttershy S4E14.png Fluttershy singing with the Ponytones S4E14.png The Ponytones as a quintet S4E14.png Ponytones sing backup for Fluttershy S4E14.png Fluttershy about to fly S4E14.png Fluttershy soaring up S4E14.png The Ponytones singing ending song S4E14.png Fluttershy and the Ponytones S4E14.png Fluttershy with Ponytones around her S4E14.png Fluttershy and Ponytones "got the music" S4E14.png Fluttershy and Ponytones "got the music" 2 S4E14.png Fluttershy happy wing flutter S4E14.png Fluttershy and Ponytones big finish S4E14.png The Ponytones at Fluttershy's cottage S4E14.png Rainbow Dash congratulates Fluttershy S4E14.png Applejack "that wasn't so bad" S4E14.png Pinkie Pie "didn't look completely petrified" S4E14.png Twilight catches Pinkie with her magic S4E14.png Rarity talking about Ponytones' next gig S4E14.png Rarity and the Ponytones surprised S4E14.png Somepony to Watch Over Me The other Apples in front of CMC S4E17.png Granny Smith "So, we here have decided" S4E17.png Granny Smith "that you're old enough to stay" S4E17.png Apple Bloom "I accept your decision" S4E17.png Other Apples see CMC walking away S4E17.png Other Apples hear CMC excited S4E17.png Applejack and Big Mac carrying pies S4E17.png Apple Bloom "grown up enough to handle it" S4E17.png The Apples see Granny Smith S4E17.png Granny Smith "your delivery routes is tougher" S4E17.png Big Mac given a map S4E17.png Applejack "We know, Granny" S4E17.png Applejack "I didn't mean it like that" S4E17.png Big Mac looking S4E17.png Other Apples listening to Apple Bloom talking S4E17.png Big Mac and Granny Smith nodding heads S4E17.png Applejack "Okay then" S4E17.png AJ and Big Mac leaving S4E17.png Applejack waving S4E17.png Applejack and Big Mac pulling pie carts S4E17.png Big Mac behind Applejack's cart S4E17.png Applejack "okay on her own" S4E17.png Applejack and Big Mac pulling the carts S4E17.png Big McIntosh looking S4E17.png Applejack 'I know, I'm probably just bein' silly' S4E17.png Applejack 'I'd feel a heap better if I could' S4E17.png Big Mac sees Applejack going behind S4E17.png Big Mac listening to Applejack talking S4E17.png Big Mac continuing the journey S4E17.png Leap of Faith AJ and Big Mac in the water S4E20.png Applejack and Big Mac playing in the water S4E20.png Applejack "but this is the last one" S4E20.png Apple Bloom jumps onto a stone S4E20.png Apple Bloom jumps onto Big Mac S4E20.png Apple Bloom "Sure wish you'd come swim with us" S4E20.png Big Mac wearing a fake shark fin on his head S4E20.png AJ and Big Mac laughing S4E20.png The Apples walking S4E20.png Granny "The best one in Ponyville!" S4E20.png Apple Bloom "Do you think I could be a high diver?" S4E20.png Big McIntosh "Nope" S4E20.png Granny Smith points at Apple Bloom S4E20.png The Apples see ponies walking S4E20.png Ponies walking S4E20.png The Apples looking at where the ponies are heading to S4E20.png Granny Smith and Apple Bloom walking S4E20.png Big Mac and Applejack looking at each other S4E20.png Applejack and Big Mac walking towards the tent S4E20.png Applejack and Big Mac enters the tent S4E20.png The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Applejack looking S4E20.png Applejack "This should be interestin'" S4E20.png The Apples watching S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png Granny Smith with coins S4E20.png Applejack "Are you as worried as I am?" S4E20.png Big McIntosh "Eeyup" S4E20.png The Apples fishing S4E20.png AJ "When somepony says" S4E20.png Apple Bloom "Granny wasted her money?" S4E20.png Granny Smith swimming S4E20.png The Apple siblings see Granny Smith swimming S4E20.png AJ "Hang on now!" S4E20.png Applejack running S4E20.png Big Mac taking off his yoke S4E20.png The Apple siblings rushes to save Granny S4E20.png The Apple siblings hit each other S4E20.png Granny goes back to land S4E20.png The Apple siblings come to Granny Smith S4E20.png Apple Bloom "and what about your hip?" S4E20.png Applejack "that tonic really does anythin'" S4E20.png AJ "I'm glad you're feelin' good" S4E20.png AJ "but how do you know it's from the tonic" S4E20.png The Apples beside the river S4E20.png Granny wants to buck some apples S4E20.png Big Mac "Uh, no" S4E20.png Granny Smith pulls Big Mac S4E20.png The Apples playing in the water S4E20.png Applejack sees Granny playing with Apple Bloom S4E20.png Granny "for too long!" S4E20.png Granny "thanks to that Flim Flam Tonic" S4E20.png Apple Bloom "We'd be a cinch to win!" S4E20.png Granny "you are right!" S4E20.png Granny with bottle of tonic S4E20.png Granny drinking the tonic S4E20.png Sack of money S4E20.png Other ponies see the Apples S4E20.png Sick mare ask Granny if the tonic actually works S4E20.png Flim pointing at AJ S4E20.png Ponies smiling at Applejack S4E20.png Applejack writing on a journal S4E20.png Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3 Merchandise SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Big Macintosh mystery pack November 2011.jpg|January 2012 European version of mystery pack. Butler, PA Wal Mart poster bin and toy display shelves.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Other side of Butler, PA Wal Mart toy display shelves.jpg IDW comics My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (comics) Comic issue 1 credits background.png Comic issue 5 page 7.png Comic issue 9 cover A.jpg Comic issue 9 Comics World cover.jpg Comic issue 9 rough shared edition cover.jpg Comic issue 10 cover RI.jpg My Little Pony Micro-Series Comic micro 3 page 2.png Comic micro 6 cover RI.jpg Miscellaneous RemasteredOpeningTrain-1.png Big apple by fyre flye-d4axija.jpg|Big McIntosh's original design. CastleCreator Big McIntosh.png My Little Pony Spike.jpg|Big McIntosh without nostrils. Category:Character gallery pages